Wolf
by Imperial Lung
Summary: STORY COMPLETE! Ch. 10 up! The characters of YuGiOh get turned into wolves to improve teamwork. Against their wills. Rating JUST IN CASE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not, have not, and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh

Authors note: Hello, this is BEWD. Just a little note before you start reading. The main subject of all this is Yu-Gi-Oh, but there are some others too. There's a bit of Animorphs (dont own it) and I'm pretty sure there's some Wolf's Rain (still dont own it). I'm not really sure, but if so, just want to say, its not mine. Okay, enjoy.

**Yu-Gi-Oh:** _Wolf_

Chapter One

It was late. Seto Kaiba, current CEO of Kaiba Corporation was working, as usual. His study was dark except for the light coming from his laptop, which was open in front of him.

Most nights had been like this for the past few weeks. He was working on a very special project. A project that required him to work all day and late into the night. His brother, Mokuba had obviously protested, but this was something that he wanted finished quick.

He stopped typing and looked over his work. It was at least half finished. He reached absently to the side of his desk where he kept his information papers. But all he felt was hard wood. He stood up, realizing that he had left them at his office.

Muttering slightly, he went up to his room and pulled on his usual blue trench coat. He prayed his brother wouldn't wake up and go looking for him.

Seto went back downstairs to turn off his laptop when he heard a sound somewhere behind him. He glanced quickly over his shoulder. There was no one there.

He turned back to his laptop when the sound came again. "Who's there?" he asked, straightening up. His blue eyes scanned the whole semi dark room. Then he saw it. Someone was there, in the room opposite him.

Seto headed for him cautiously. He had barely reached him when he heard him say something. Somehow, that voice seemed familiar. There was a sudden flash of light, so bright, he had to shield his eyes from it.

((((()))))

It was dark. And cold. Yes, very cold. Seto looked around. How did he get here? He looked down and saw snow beneath his paws. His….paws?

He yelped with a voice, not his own. He looked himself over. Noted his brown fur, a slightly tufted tail, padded paws and his sensitive nose. Then, he realized it. He was a wolf.

No, he was dreaming, or something. Hallucinating maybe. But, the snow he was standing on felt very realistically cold.

Suddenly, a new scent came into the air. He sniffed, not exactly understanding. Something from deep in his mind, it told him one word. Brothers. Fellow wolves at the very least.

He walked forward carefully. He felt something hanging around his neck. Looking down, he saw that he was still wearing the duel monster card shaped locket. It was the one with a picture of Mokuba in it.

Worry suddenly washed over him. Was Mokuba all right?

Movement!

He looked around suddenly. 5 other wolves were there with him. There was one next to him had large innocent purple eyes and fur a color somewhere between black and yellow with streaks that looked red violet. Could this be…? Yes. It was wearing the Millennium Puzzle around its neck. This was his rival, Yugi Motou.

And the others?

That one across from him had brown eyes and yellow fur. Wheeler. Had to be. The next one, a snowy one with brown eyes was wearing the Millennium Ring. Ryou Bakura. One with whitish blond fur wearing the Millennium Rod? Seto growled. It was Malik Ishtar. He looked at the last one. The last one was a small black wolf cub with gray eyes. Wearing a duel monster card shaped locket around his neck.

_Mokuba!_ said Seto. He didn't say it with his mouth. It was like mental telepathy.

The others seemed to snap out of a trance. Seto hurried over to Mokuba and nuzzled him.

_Whoa. Where are we?_ asked Joey. _Why am I a dog?!_

_Cant you even tell the simple difference between a dog and a wolf, Wheeler?_ growled Seto.

Everyone started talking at once.

_Kaiba, you too!?_

_Does this have something to do with the Millennium Items?_

_Big brother, what happened?_

_I'm not really sure…_

_Why the heck am I a wolf?!_

_Who did this to us?_

_EVERYONE BE QUIET!!_

Everyone shut up.

_I'm doing this out of kindness so you better not get on my nerves!_

_Kindness? Yes I'm sure we all wanted SO MUCH to be turned into wolves,_ said Seto sarcastically to the voice that came seemingly from nowhere.

_Who are you anyway?_ asked Yugi.

_You don't need to know THAT,_ said the voice slyly.

_And why not?_ snapped Malik irritably.

_Anyway, I decided to help you out,_ continued the voice, as if Malik hadn't said anything.

_Help us out? What do we need help for?_ Ryou asked.

_I've decided to help you become more of a team. As you know, wolf packs are very social animals._

_I don't want to be on a team with THEM,_ said Seto, starting to get angry.

_Why are you doing this?_ demanded Joey, with a half glance at Seto.

_I'm just doing this to help you out,_ said the voice innocently.

_Yeah, right. You just want to toy with us, don't you?_ asked Mokuba.

_That too. Anyway, for this to work, you'll all have to help each other survive. If one or two of you separate, no one will survive._

Those words seemed to bring a chilly silence.

_Now, you have a week to reach your destination. Exactly 7 days to reach your destination._

_And where are we going exactly?_ asked Yugi.

_The top of the tallest mountain in the area._

Seto looked around. He couldn't see any mountain. Just snow, pine trees, snow, rocks, snow, old logs, snow and more snow.

_You cant see it from here._

_That helps,_ muttered Malik distractedly.

_You'll have to get directions._

_Directions?! DIRECTIONS?! Who are we supposed to ask?! That tree?!_ shouted Seto.

_Calm down big brother,_ said Mokuba worriedly.

_That'll be up to you. Anyway, I leave it to you. Remember. 7 days. 7 days… _the voice faded away.

Seto stared angrily around at everyone else. It had to be one of their faults.

_Um, we better go find some shelter,_ said Yugi uneasily.

Despite his anger, Seto decided to stay with the others. He worried about his brother. Remembering something about safety in numbers, he followed as all six of them trotted across the ground.

Snow continued to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not, have not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Author's Note: BEWD again. Just to clear a few things up. This is what I'll call the Yamis and their Hikaris. (Hikari/Yami) Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik. Okay, got that? Good. Enjoy.

**Yu-Gi-Oh****:** _Wolf_

Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Seto's paws to begin to feel numb. They had been walking for over an hour now. Each kept stopping at intervals to shake snow out of their eyes and off their fur.

Seto made sure to walk as close as he could to his brother. He knew it would barely help but he didn't want Mokuba to get too cold.

_Okay, I think there's shelter just over there,_ said Yugi encouragingly for about the 50th time.

Next to him, Ryou sank into another deep snowdrift. He pulled himself out, grumbling. _Great. At this rate I'm going to freeze to death…_

Seto rolled his eyes. _Yes sure, you're the only one who's freezing!_

_Hey,_ said Joey suddenly. _Has anyone seen Malik?_

Seto looked around and counted the wolves. There were four besides himself.

_Maybe he got lost,_ said Bakura hopefully, coming out of the Millennium Ring.

_Think we should look for him?_ asked Joey.

_Come on, we better find him,_ answered Yami also taking over his Hikari.

Seto glowered at his rival but followed anyway. They retraced their fading paw prints on the ground but the falling snow soon covered them completely.

_Now what?_ asked Ryou looking around.

/-Need I remind you about the Millennium Ring?-/ Bakura asked Ryou through their soul link.

/-Oh yeah, thanks.-/

Ryou reached down and picked up the Millennium Ring in his teeth. The left most pointer glowed. Ryou ran left awkwardly while still holding up the Ring.

The others followed at a trot and soon ended up in a denser part of the pine forest. As they went deeper, it got darker and the snow on the ground began to thin out.

Seto heard a sound somewhere not too far. The wolf instincts in him told him: danger! He stopped. What was it?

_Hey, wait a minute,_ he said distractedly to the others, trying to figure out the sound.

_What?_ Yami asked, turning to look at him.

_You tired or something?_ sneered Joey.

_Just listen,_ Seto snapped back.

There it was again… a sort of tramping sound. Like someone was approaching. They weren't alone.

Seto looked in every direction, trying to hone in on the sound. The only problem was that it seemed to be coming from every direction at once.

The noise stopped. Slowly, wolves began to emerge all around them. Seto counted twelve. They were surrounded.

_I think these are real wolves,_ muttered Joey.

_Gee, do you think?_ asked Seto sarcastically.

_Don't move,_ said Yami cautiously. _I have a feeling we just walked into their territory_

_I read something about wolves,_ said Mokuba. _Something about the Alpha wolves fighting for the right of specific territory_

_So who's our Alpha wolf?_

The other pack was closing in. But they were doing so slowly and cautiously. Seto had a feeling they had never seen so many differently colored wolves in one pack. That was one small advantage.

_Lets just attack,_ said Bakura eagerly.

_Fine. But don't try to kill them. Just hurt them enough and try to escape, alright?_ instructed Yami glancing around at the circle of wolves.

_You cant tell me what to do,_ growled Seto.

_Kaiba there isn't any time,_ argued Yami. _They'll decide if they want to attack or not soon._

Seto growled. He glanced at Mokuba. _Fine. But if this doesn't work I'm not listening to you any more._

_Now!_

5 wolves launched themselves at the enemy. The startled wolf pack didn't react quickly enough.

Seto landed on a wolf and latched on with his teeth. He threw it as hard as he could into a tree. Another came and he bit that one too. He turned to look for Mokuba. This wasn't easy due to all the wolves around him.

_Hey! Get off!_

_Agh!_

_Some help here!_

Seto heard the thought speech of the others but continued to look for his brother. Finally, he spotted him.

Mokuba was latched onto the back of one wolf, who couldn't seem to get him off.

_Come on!_

Seto ran over and grabbed his brother by the scruff of the neck and fought his way through the crowd. Several wolves attacked him but he kept going.

He finally managed to get into very dark part of the woods. He dropped Mokuba and checked around for the others. They were still in the battle. He shook his head. Why did he want to help them?!

_Mokuba, stay here._

He ran back and began attacking again. Again. Again. The wolves kept coming.

_Get out of there already!_ yelled Seto angrily.

They couldn't win. The pack was larger than they suspected. Seto felt a heavy thud and a wolf landed on his back. He growled and looked back to see a blondish white wolf on him.

_Take that!_

_Get off me you idiot!_

_Kaiba?_

_Of all the wolves, you had to land on me?!_

Marik got off. _You're easy to aim for, being brown and all._

Seething, Seto went in to look for the others. He found Joey practically covered in wolves. He grabbed one with his teeth and yanked it off.

_Try running will you?_

Seto felt teeth bite his flank. Twisting around, he managed to pull away. This was becoming massacre. Fast. He managed to get back to where he left Mokuba. Yami, Marik and Joey were with him. Most of them were injured, but only slightly so.

Bakura joined them shortly.

_That was fun._

_Okay, lets run before they notice that we're gone. I think the scuffle attracted another pack._

They ran. Ran through the forest, out onto a large clearing with foot deep snow. Compared to fighting, running was easy. Wolves like to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating after a long time! I've been pretty busy at school.

**Yu-Gi-Oh:** _Wolf_

Chapter 3

The sky above them slowly grew darker. They were going across the clearing steadily, but soon it was too dark to see where they were going.

_Stay close now,_ said Yami. _You wouldn't want to get lost._

_I'm tired,_ said Joey finally.

_Okay, let just get to those trees,_ said Yami nodding at the forest ahead of them. _It'll be cold but not as much as out here._

_Gee, you think?_

Ten minutes later, the 6 of them lay down under the cover of the trees. It was still freezing cold, but at least they weren't being covered with snow.

Mokuba curled up next to Seto and immediately fell asleep. Seto on the other hand, made sure to stay awake. They were unfamiliar to these woods. He had no idea what could be there with them.

Somewhere in the distance came a howl, long and mournful. Even now, being a wolf, he didn't know why wolves howled.

((((()))))

Seto awoke with a start. He couldn't even remember falling asleep. He sat up. Everyone else lay around him, apparently still asleep.

He nudged Mokuba gently against Ryou who was on his other side. Just to keep his brother warm.

He got up and stretched a bit. Then he looked around. The woods were silent. Barely anything moved.

Wait. He caught a scent, other than the people/wolves next to him. There, a quick flash of something green.

_Who are you?_ he demanded. No answer. He hadn't completely expected one anyway. He stepped over Malik and went closer to the clearing they had crossed earlier.

It had stopped snowing. The clearing was completely empty except…

Wolf tracks, he said to himself. A fresh set of paw prints passed near their 'camp' and headed away.

_What're you looking at?_

Seto jumped and turned to see Malik staring at him from his bed on the ground.

_Nothing._

Seto had to wait for a whole hour before everyone was awake.

_Is anyone else hungry?_ asked Ryou.

_Well, if you guys are hungry, we should try and hunt something,_ decided Yugi.

_Hunt?_ asked both Bakura and Marik eagerly at the same time.

Yugi sighed but Marik and Bakura were already running in one direction.

_Hey! Wait up!_

The 4 of them chased the 2 yamis who were pelting full out in eagerness to hunt something. All of a sudden, they screeched to a halt.

Seto skidded and ran into Marik. Mokuba ran into Seto and Joey ran into Mokuba and Yugi ran into Joey. Bakura, finding this funny, began laughing hysterically.

_That was nice,_ muttered Seto irritably.

_Be quiet. Or it'll hear you,_ snapped Marik from under the pile of wolves.

Bakura stopped laughing and watched the others untangle themselves. When Seto managed to free himself he saw the herd of moose nearby.

_A herd of moose? A herd of mooses? A herd of meese?_ wondered Joey aloud.

_Come on, lets get them!_ said Marik.

_Hang on,_ warned Yami. _Aren't we supposed to attack the weak, the young or the old?_

_How did you learn how to hunt?_ asked Bakura pretending to be amazed.

_How many times do I have to tell you I was a pharaoh?_ asked Yami exasperatedly.

_Okay, uh that one on the left,_ decided Marik, nodding at one who seemed to be limping.

_Okay, you circle around there and we'll circle around here,_ instructed Yami.

Seto growled. _Why do YOU-_

_Kaiba, do you want to get food or not?_ Yami snapped.

Seto glared at Yami but didn't say anything.

Yami turned back to the moose they were aiming for. _As I was saying, when I say 'now' Marik, Joey and I will run at it from the left and Kaiba, Mokuba and Bakura run at it from the right._

They circled around the moose, trying to not be noticed. It was difficult, especially for Malik, Joey and Yami, who's fur didn't exactly blend in with the background.

_Now!_

Seto ran at the moose at full speed. All six at them ran at it, kicking up snow as they went. The moose brayed in alarm began trying to wobble away. But due to its limp, it wasn't going very fast.

_Attack!_

The rest of the herd made a run for it and they closed in on the limping one. All jumped at the same time and landed on the retreating moose and brought it to a halt.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorrysorrysorry! It takes me so long to update these days. I'm getting a bit of mind block. If you have any suggestions, could you tell me through a review? I would really appreacite it.

**Yu-Gi-Oh:** _Wolf_

Chapter 4

Seto's wolf instincts guided him at where to aim. He leapt onto the moose's back and his teeth bit deep. He barely controlled what he was doing. It was like the wolf in him was taking control and shunting Seto aside.

He didn't like that. He struggled for control. By the time he did, the moose lay dead amongst the wolves. He hadn't even realized that he had continued to attack. For a minute, the 6 of them stood staring at the moose lying in the middle of the clearing.

_Well, lets eat before it gets cold!_ said Marik cheerfully. He dug in.

_Hey! Leave some for me!_ protested Bakura and began eating next to Marik.

Yugi stared blankly at them. _That's disgusting._

_But we DO have to eat,_ said Joey, though he looked sick.

_We're going to finish this all,_ warned Malik through a mouthful of moose.

At this, the rest of them went up to the carcass.

_Well, at least we put it out of it's misery... right?_ said Mokuba reluctantly.

/-Come on Yugi!-/ complained Yami. /-Lets eat!-/

/Yami.../

/-What?-/

/I don't... want to.../

/-Fine, fine...-/

A flash of light from the Millennium Puzzle signaled that Yami had taken over Yugi's wolf self. He trotted up to the moose casually, positioned himself next Bakura and began tucking in.

Joey gave Yami a sideways look and began taking little bites at the moose.

Finally, Mokuba gave Seto a glance and began eating too.

Seto sighed, approached the felled prey next to Mokuba and began wolfing (no pun intended) it down.

((((()))))

Not long afterwards, they left, full but a little uneasy. At least most of them were.

_That was really good__,_ commented Marik.

Yugi seemed to be in shock that he had just eaten something other than hamburger.

Seto glanced back at the pieces of moose left lying on the stained red snow. He knew that soon other animals, mostly scavengers, would be eating what they had leftover. He wasn't sure why, but the thought sickened him.

He shook his head. There was no time to think about that now.

_Okay, getting to business,_ said Yami, turning to the others a short distance away from their breakfast. _We need to ask someone directions to the tallest mountain in this area._

_Okay. But first need to FIND someone who can give us directions to the tallest mountain in this area, _pointed out Joey.

_Good point._

The wolves all stared across the deserted landscape.

_Nope. No one there,_ said Ryou going around in a full circle to make sure he hadn't missed looking in a direction.

_Has anyone even SEEN any other wolves besides us around here?_ wondered Mokuba aloud. There were so many of them before and now they seemed to have... disappeared.

_I have,_ said Seto suddenly, remembering the flash of green fur and wolf tracks he had noticed before.

_Where? Maybe we can ask them,_ said Yami, turning to him.

_Back there,_ answered Seto, motioning towards the place they had come from.

_All the way back there? _asked Joey._ Does that mean we have to back track?_

_No, it probably wouldn't have stayed for long anyway,_ replied Seto, starting to get annoyed.

_Well then, what if we find its scent and track it? _suggested Mokuba.

_Worth a try._

Seto, having no idea how to use the wolf's senses to track, moved aside and let the wolf instincts take over.

Instantly, he lowered his nose to the ground and sniffed a few times. Nothing.

_This way!_ said Joey, suddenly bounding forward.

The others hurried after him. After about 10 minutes of running, he stopped and sniffed frantically.

_I lost it._

_Pathetic,_ muttered Seto under his breath and began trying to find the scent too. Then he caught it. It was a slight scent of an unfamiliar wolf.

He began following it rapidly, the others trailing behind.

((((()))))

Being as untrained to tracking as they were, they had to keep stopping until someone else picked up the trail again. They kept finding it at different intervals.

_Its gone again,_ sighed Yami as he came to the end of the scent he had been following.

_This is pointless,_ growled Bakura angrily. _We'll never find-_

He was cut off by a long howl from a wolf that had suddenly appeared it front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, just before you start reading, I would like to give gratitude to MilleniumGirl for the idea in this chapter. Thanks a bunch.

**Yu-Gi-Oh:** _Wolf_

Chapter 5

The wolf that had howled was gray furred and had bright yellow eyes.

_Are we in it's territory again?_ asked Joey, worriedly.

Seto didn't think so.

The wolf, instead of attacking, looked at them meaningfully and turned to go down the rock on the side opposite them. He looked at them over his shoulder again. 'Follow me' he seemed to say.

Seto glanced at the others. He shook his head and followed the Gray wolf without a word to them.

_Kaiba, wait,_ called Yami awkwardly.

Seto ignored him and went up to the top of the rock.

_Niisama._

Mokuba scrambled up the rock next to his brother.

The Gray was waiting for them by a pine tree just ahead. He was looking at them more urgently than before.

Seto started down after it with Mokuba.

/-Think we should go?-/ Malik asked Marik.

/-Maybe they want us to help kill something. Lets go.-/

Malik climbed up the rock, accidentally scraping the Millennium Rod on the stone in his haste.

Yami went up after Malik, but scaled it faster than he did. Ryou closely followed.

Joey, not wanting to get left behind, scampered up and over with the rest of them.

Soon, all 7 wolves, first the Gray, then Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Malik, Ryou then Joey, were running full out through the trees.

It wasn't long before they heard frantic barking and howls of pain up ahead.

The Gray quickened his pace and Seto only just managed to keep up. The noise grow louder and louder until finally they reached a clearing and saw utter chaos.

Wolves, probably a whole pack, were running around frantically. Men, hunters with shotguns were circling, cutting off any means of escape.

A shot rang out from the nearest hunter's gun and a gray wolf that had been trying to slip past him whimpered and fell.

The Gray looked at them pleadingly. 'Please help us' the look said plainly.

Marik grinned evilly at Bakura. _Bet I can send them to the Shadow Realm quicker than you can._

_You're on!_

Marik, clutching a glowing Millennium Rod in his teeth, rushed forward.

Bakura pelted after him holding the Millennium Ring.

Yami shook his wolf head.

_Well, lets get them!_

All 5 of them rushed at the hunters in a V formation, with Yami leading.

A hunter turned and saw them coming. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

Seto smirked at his expression.

The man raised his gun and fired.

_Damn!_

Yami had to turn quickly to avoid the bullet. The Gray yelped and separated from them as the bullet hit the snow just in front of it.

Just as the hunter was about to fire again, he suddenly froze and vanished.

_4!_ crowed Bakura triumphantly.

_I've gotten 5,_ said Marik with a look of superiority.

Joey grabbed a hunter's shotgun and ran with it in his mouth, closely pursued by the gun's owner.

Mokuba and Yugi began ushering the pack into the woods.

Seto snatched the gun from Joey and threw it against a nearby tree.

It broke in two.

The man who owned the gun wasn't very happy.

He aimed a kick at Seto, tripped over Joey and fell over backwards.

_Let's go! The pack's safe!_ yelled Yugi to the others.

They wove past fallen wolves and the remaining hunters to get to the tree line.

Seto glanced back and saw one hunter raise his gun and…aim…at…Mokuba.

Time seemed to slow down.

He saw that only he had the hunter.

The hunter fired.

Seto dashed towards Mokuba to shield him but he was too far.

The bullet hit Mokuba in the flank. He stumbled and fell, with a surprised expression on his face.

_MOKUBA!_

Ryou looked back and froze.

Seto gently but quickly grabbed Mokuba by the scruff of the neck and ran. A bullet hit the ground directly behind him as he shot past Ryou, who was staring at Mokuba, horrified.

/-Move hikari!-/

The 5 of them ran through the woods. They soon lost the hunters. Nevertheless they kept going.

A timber wolf suddenly poked his head out of a nearby cave. He gave a short bark to get their attention.

The pack they had saved was inviting them in.

((((()))))

Seto lay his head on his front paws. His brother was curled up in front of him, still unconscious. He had applied snow on the bullet wound to stop the bleeding.

He wished he had the equipment to heal him better. But even if he HAD the equipment, he didn't have hands.

Yami was deeper in the cave, talking to the pack's Alpha wolf.

The others were strewn across the floor among the other wolf pack. Seto could just make out the yellow, white and blondish white fur amongst the sea of brown and gray.

He couldn't sleep. He could only worry.

Yami came over and lay down facing him. Seto didn't say anything. Or even look up.

Yami was silent for a while. But after a moment he spoke.

_I have news. The Alpha wolf gave me directions to the tallest mountain,_ he said, looking at him.

Seto looked back without expression.

_And the problem is…I…I don't think your brother is going to make it._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hi again! Just want to say thanks to all my reviewers! . And keep sending ideas if you can, okay?

**Yu-Gi-Oh:** _Wolf_

Chapter 6

Seto got up very quickly.

_He is going to make it. He is,_ he said stonily.

He turned and walked out of the cave. It had started snowing again. Their tracks had long since been covered by the flurries.

He began to walk through the trees when he saw it again; a flash of green fur as something dashed out of sight.

He growled. He would see who it was this time.

Seto trotted towards the clump of bushes where he had seen the anonymous stalker. He found wolf tracks and began following the trail.

But his adversary managed to stay just ahead of him. And as he went on the paw prints began to fade and the scent died away.

Seto finally stopped and shook the snow off his coat irritably. He had lost them again.

He turned to head back to the cave and realized it was nowhere in sight. He began quickly following his own paw prints but soon they too disappeared.

He glanced around, starting to panic. All the pine trees on either side of him looked exactly alike. Nothing seemed familiar.

He walked in a desperate circle trying to figure out which direction he had come from.

_Hello?_ he called, hoping foe someone to hear. But no, they were too far.

Then Seto remembered how wolves called fellow pack members. He wasn't sure he could do it. He handed control over to his wolf side.

He sat down, looked upwards and howled. His howl echoed through the trees, long and mournful.

Receiving no answer he howled again, this time louder.

Then he heard a faint answering howl somewhere behind him.

He got up and quickly followed the sound with his keen ears.

When the wolf stopped howling, he paused and gave a replying howl, again answered by the wolf.

Going faster, he plowed through the rising snow towards the howl. Soon it got louder and louder and the cave and his helper came into view.

It was Yami.

((((()))))

Seto couldn't bring himself to thank his rival. He had simply walked passed him with a curt nod and gone into the cave.

He was again lying beside his brother for warmth next to the cave wall.

He was exhausted from his run through the woods. He felt himself drift off to sleep.

((((()))))

Seto woke up suddenly in the middle of the night to see a wolf standing over his brother. Immediately rising, he growled angrily at the wolf. The cave was dark, but the moonlight suddenly glinted off something golden in the wolf's mouth.

Malik was holding the unsheathed Millennium Rod in his teeth, the sharpened part facing Mokuba.

_GET AWAY FROM HIM!_ roared Seto.

Malik looked up.

_What is your problem?!_ he shouted back.

Seto growled and showed his teeth.

_I'm trying to help, for Ra's sake! _Malik yelled exasperatedly._ I'm going to get the bullet out!_

Seto stared at him. _You're going to help him?_

_Yah. Now don't bother me, _grumbled Malik, aiming the Millennium Rod at Mokuba again.

Seto lay down again but continued to watch Malik, just in case.

_That better be all you're doing._

Malik began busily digging the bullet out of Mokuba's hind leg. Seto was glad he was still unconscious. It would have hurt otherwise.

There was a small 'clink' as the bullet fell out of the wound and hit the stone floor.

_Done,_ said Malik, satisfied. He stretched out and began busily licking the Millennium Rod clean.

Seto hurried out to get some snow. He grabbed as much as he could carry and brought it inside.

He placed a pile on his brother's leg and the bleeding began to slowly lessen.

Malik used his front paw to sheath the Millennium Rod. That done, he turned to face Seto expectantly.

_What?_

_Aren't you going to say anything?_

_Me? No._

_Forget it._

Malik grumpily lay back down among the wolf pack and Seto made a mental note to pay back both Yami and Malik later in some indistinct way.

_Big brother?_

Mokuba was finally awake. Seto smiled and nuzzled him.

_How do you feel?_

_My leg hurts._

_Don't worry. It should be better soon,_ he reassured him.

Mokuba nodded, curled up and went back to sleep. Seto lay down next to him and also drifted off.

((((()))))

Seto woke and saw a ray of sun filtering into the cave. He stretched and went to the cave opening, stepping over sleeping wolves that were littered around the cave.

The sun was rising. A small strip of it could be seen above the trees. They would begin their journey today. He went back in to wake Mokuba.

He had to nudge him several times before he awoke.

_Hmm? Whatimeisit?_ he asked sleepily.

_I don't know, but we have to see if you're strong enough for the journey,_ Seto said gently.

He helped Mokuba up and watched him wobble slightly where he stood.

_Does it hurt?_ Seto asked, concerned.

_No, it's just a bit stiff._

The two of them walked around and around the cave. Mokuba only stumbled once over a gray wolf who was perfectly camouflaged against the stone floor.

Not 30 minutes later, the six of them were ready to leave.

_Bye!_

The wolves barked and yelped in farewell.

As they walked North, Seto made sure to stay next to Mokuba, in case he needed his help.

_Our first obstacle is coming up, _announced Yami after they had been walking for about 10 minutes._ The wolves called it Ice Plain. I think it's some kind of frozen body of water. A lake or-_

As he said this, the trees thinned out and a huge frozen clearing came into view. The iced up lake had heaps of snow here and there but the rest of it shone like glass.

Seto looked at it. It was very wide from end to end.

_Let's go. But walk as lightly as you can. You wouldn't want it to break,_ warned Yami.

_Unless you fancy an icy cold swim,_ muttered Joey under his breath.

They trekked across the ice. Their padded paws helped but didn't completely stop them from slipping.

At one point, Ryou stepped on a bit of thin ice, which had cracked. He had panicked, scrambled backwards, tripped and slid back about 20 feet.

He took a while coming back, too.

Seto waited impatiently for Ryou to come back. But after he had stopped halfway for about the 100th time, Seto turned and irritably went ahead.

_Kaiba, don't be crazy,_ called Joey after him.

Seto, not wanting to wait anymore, ran forward. Forward onto a patch of thin ice.

It broke and with an involuntary yelp, he tumbled into the water.

It was freezing. Numbingly freezing. He couldn't believe he had thought the SNOW was cold. Under the ice, a current tumbled him head over tail. He couldn't tell up from down until he hit his head on the ice.

_Kaiba! Where are you?!_

_Big brother!!_

_I…I'm…_

The cold was numbing him. He was losing all feeling. His lungs were screaming for air.

It was so cold. So cold…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't been able to update for so long! Anyway, I made this chapter extra long to make up for it, 'kay? Enjoy!

**Yu-Gi-Oh: _Wolf_**

Chapter 7

Seto awoke, aching all over. But he wasn't underwater anymore. He struggled to sit up and his eyes finally managed to focus.

He and the others were on a flat rock a few meters away from the Ice Plain. He was sopping wet and freezing, but alive.

He guessed that one of them had fished him out. But who-?

_Niisama! You're awake!_ exclaimed Mokuba happily from behind him. He hadn't noticed that his brother was awake too.

_What happened?_

_Well, you went underwater and we didn't know where you were,_ Mokuba said speaking very fast._ Then when we realized there was a current we sort of calculated and were able to find you. So Bakura did something with that Millennium Ring thing and broke the ice. Then Joey jumped in and-_

_Wait a minute, _interrupted Seto suddenly._ Joey as in Wheeler?!_

Mokuba nodded.

Great. Now he had to pay back Yami, Malik, Bakura AND Wheeler. Wonderful.

_Anyway, Joey jumped in and grabbed you, _continued Mokuba._ He brought you to the hole and we had to pull you both out. It was hard, with the current and all…_

Seto wasn't listening much anymore. He shook his head and glanced at Joey. Was this person…wolf…someone who would help him? Was this pathetic duelist, a wolf whose soaked fur was freezing into icicles, actually decent?

No. He wouldn't think about it. He would ponder on that some other time. Maybe.

((((()))))

The snow got so deep as they headed farther north that they practically had to swim through it.

_This is the second obstacle,_ called Yami through the blizzard. _Snow Canyon. It's a canyon filled with really deep snow. Whatever you do, stay together and keep to the top._

_Right. We'll all doggie-paddle,_ muttered Seto.

Seto pulled his brother onto his back for safety, though with many protests from Mokuba, and plodded on. The signal that they had reached the canyon was that suddenly, instead of feeling firm ground under his paws, Seto only felt packed snow.

They made slow progress, as the snow kept crumbling under them, making them sink lower.

_AAH!_

Seto who had been following Yami saw him get swallowed up by the snow.

_Pathetic,_ he muttered to himself, then he felt the snow crumble away from under him completely.

_Wha-?!_

He hastily backed up but couldn't get away. He fell into a hole hidden in the snow.

Seto flailed and tried to grab onto the vertical snow wall but failed. He made sure that Mokuba was still clamped onto his back before digging all four paws into the wall.

All he managed to do was dislodge a large amount of snow from the side of the pit. Apparently, this turned out to be a good thing.

The snow hit the floor of the pit before he did and he hit it with a flumph and flurry of snow.

Mokuba rolled off him and got to his feet, looking around. The pit was about 10 feet all around and very deep. The snow walls were tightly packed and there were no reachable handholds.

But where was Yami?

Seto looked up and saw his rival holding onto a jutting out dead tree root about halfway up the pit.

This was his chance to pay him back. He began sweeping the snow that had cushioned his and Mokuba's fall directly below Yami.

_Jump, Yugi!_

Yami strained to look down to see the pile of snow underneath him. He took a deep breath and released the root.

He fell…fell…fell and landed on the pile of snow, scattering it all over the bottom of the pit.

_Thanks,_ he said, rolling over and shakily getting up.

Seto nodded and glanced up to the top of the pit, which seemed about as far away as the moon. He could just make out 3 tiny wolf heads peering in through the opening.

_You okay?_ called Ryou down the shaft.

_We're fine!_ Mokuba yelled back. _But we're trapped!_

_Obviously._

_Can you get us out?_

_I don't know, it's a bit deep._

_Well, think of something,_ snapped Seto irritably.

There was a 10-minute silence.

_I've got nothing,_ said Joey finally.

_I know!_ said Bakura excitedly. _I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!_

_Oh wonderful idea, _said Seto sarcastically._ That'll get us out of the hole, but then what?!_

Yami looked thoughtful.

_That COULD work you know…_

_No. No way._

_Don't worry Kaiba, I can get us out afterwards._

_Yeah, right._

_Okay! I'm sending you to the Shadow Realm!_ announced Marik, grabbing the Millennium Rod in his teeth.

_Hey! It was my idea! _argued Bakura_. I'LL do i-_

Marik cut him off by sending some shadow magic down the hole. Seto heard Bakura call Marik something rude in Egyptian.

_Stay close to me,_ said Yami quickly.

Seto grudgingly nudged against him and made sure to keep one paw on his brother.

All of a sudden he felt strangely suffocated and everything around them faded to black. A rushing sound came and then…silence.

They were in the Shadow Realm.

Seto could only see black around them. He could only just make out Yami's wolf self on his left. When he looked to the right he realized that he couldn't see his brother. But he still felt fur underneath the paw he had placed on Mokuba.

_Mokuba? Are you still there?_

_Yeah, I'm right next to you big brother,_ answered Mokuba in a why-are-you-asking tone.

_Just checking…_

_Ok, let's get out of here, _said Yami, concentrating. The Millennium Puzzle glowed casting a dim light around them.

It was only then when Seto realized that there were indistinct shadowy figures all around them, reaching out.

He began to feel slightly dizzy and pulled Mokuba protectively closer.

The Millennium Puzzle's light grew brighter and brighter and the sennen eye appeared on Yami forehead.

There was a huge bright flash; followed by another loud rushing sound then the Snow Canyon came into view. They were standing on the Northern side of it.

_Good you're safe,_ said Ryou smiling.

_Darn it,_ muttered Marik, sounding slightly disappointed.

_Can we get going then?_ asked Joey brightly.

Yami shook his head.

_The next obstacle could take us a while to cross and we wont be able to stop in the middle._

_Wolves have good endurance,_ pointed out Mokuba.

_I know,_ said Yami nodding. _But we still need to get some more food._

_Another hunt?_ asked Bakura, starting to get excited.

_All right! _said Marik happily._ Let's go!_ He took off, keeping the Snow Canyon on his right towards a dense forest.

((((()))))

They had just tracked and downed an elderly caribou. As they ate their fill, Seto noticed movement in among the pine trees just ahead of them.

A millisecond later a wolf, a large silvery white one with matted fur and glaring green eyes leapt out from the foliage. They stared at it, not moving.

Soon, the wolf was followed by it's pack, about a dozen more wolves. The Alpha wolf growled and showed it's teeth.

_We're in their territory again, _realized Seto._ And we just ate one of 'their' caribou._

The Alpha wolf continued to growl at them and it's pack soundlessly formed a semi circle behind their leader.

Seto remembered seeing wolves do this before.

_It's a challenge. That wolf is challenging…OUR…Alpha wolf._

_Okay,_ said Yami, stepping forward.

_Don't Yami!_ exclaimed Ryou.

/-C'mon, let the Pharaoh get himself killed if he wants to.-/

/-No.-/

/-Darn it…-/

_Yami, it didn't become Alpha wolf by LOSING fights,_ Mokuba said worriedly._ It's got experience._

Seto didn't say anything but merely watched as Yami and the Alpha wolf began squaring off. They circled and growled, trying to make the other run away.

_Don't worry, I'll be your tag team partner if you get in trouble,_ promised Joey as he watched them.

_Don't be stupid Wheeler, _said Seto though without taking his eyes off the 2 wolves._ You're not the Alpha wolf and they outnumber us. And we help our…leader…they'll help theirs and we'll all be dead._

_Right, so we'll let Yami die so we'll be safe?!_

Seto didn't answer him.

The Alpha wolf was staring Yami right in the eye, growling as ferociously as it possibly could. Suddenly, it leapt! Yami only just managed to dodge him and the wolf's teeth just missed grabbing his neck by centimeters.

Yami swung his head suddenly and the Millennium Puzzle swung and struck the wolf across the muzzle.

Though with all it's experience, Seto was sure the Alpha wolf had never fought a wolf with a heavy metal puzzle around it's neck. He just had to admire Yami for thinking on those terms.

Yami dived and his teeth closed around the wolf's front leg. It yelped and bit into Yami's back. They rolled in the snow, ripping at each other.

Seto glanced at the others who had their eyes glued on the battling wolves. He felt Mokuba fidget nervously next to him. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing that he'd want his brother to see but he couldn't help that now.

Just then, the wolf managed to get a grip on the back of Yami's neck and throw him off. Yami skidded on the snow where wolf blood had frozen into ice.

The Alpha wolf took advantage of this and lunged. A long gash appeared in Yami's side. He lay on the snow bleeding, and unable to get up.

_YAMI!_

Joey started forward but Seto moved in front of him to stop him from going closer.

_Kaiba get out of the way!_

_He has to do it on his own,_ Seto told him as he watched as the wolf bore down on Yami, about to give the finishing bite.

The Millennium Puzzle gave a sudden flash and the wolf rolled away and onto his feet. The Alpha wolf missed and turned sharply to face his supposedly fallen opponent who was glaring at him with somewhat more innocent purple eyes.

_Yugi?_

Seto shook his head. He hadn't expected innocent Yugi Motou to be willing to fight for his other self. Well, he would do anything for his little brother, so he supposed that it was the same for them.

Yugi leapt and landed on the wolf and grabbed the back of it's neck. The wolf whirled and tried to snap at Yugi but couldn't reach. Yugi clawed at the wolf and tried to stay on at the same time. Snow flew everywhere as the wolf twisted and thrashed. Nevertheless, Yugi held.

Desperate now, running forward as fast as it could, the wolf turned and rolled over in the snow. Apparently, it worked.

Yugi scrambled to get out of the snow. The wolf barked triumphantly and pounced towards Yugi. Unable to get out of the way fast enough, Yugi changed tactics and crouched low. As the Alpha wolf flew over him, he looked up and slashed at it's stomach.

The wolf flailed and fell, whimpering. Yugi wobbled to his feet, breathing heavily.

_He did it,_ Malik said, disbelievingly, staring at Yugi with very wide eyes.

The others, including the wolves from the other pack, gaped at Yugi. Then on wolf from the pack started barking in a way that sounded like cheering. Soon every wolf, except Seto and the former Alpha wolf, were barking.

Yugi smiled wearily and Seto remained silent as the others ran up to Yugi to congratulate him. Yugi, little Yugi, was the new Alpha wolf of the wolf pack.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Gratitude to Daisaigai Okamiotoko. :D And instead of using an equal sign for 'thought-speech' I'll use Italics.

**Yu-Gi-Oh:** _Wolf_

Chapter 8

Seto and the others were outside the cave, which belonged to the wolf pack. Yugi's wolf pack.

At first, Yugi had walked around the other wolves, trying to get information. But soon he settled on staying outside with the others. Maybe he was uncomfortable about being treated like royalty.

_We should keep going. The mountain isn't far now, right?_ said Mokuba.

_But what about the pack? They wouldn't have a leader,_ pointed out Yugi, nodding at the cave.

_They'll be FINE,_ insisted Malik.

_But I thought wolves needed an Alpha wolf to lead them._

_They do but they're bound to get a new leader when the current one loses a fight or dies. Or both._

_Then Yugi should pretend to lose to one of us._

__

Then what?

Oh, right…

What if we just run away?

No good. They'd follow us.

Maybe we should ask a real wolf to-

-act? I'd like to see you try.

I could if I wanted to!

Sure you could…

I could!

_Guys, stop arguing, lets just-  
_  
He was interrupted by a series of growls and barks from a nearby brown wolf. It's gray eyes were fixed on Yugi. Another challenge.

_Looks like he doesn't like short Alpha wolves,_ noted Seto with slight amusement.

_Shut up Kaiba.  
_  
Yugi sighed. _I don't want to fight again._

_Hang on,_ Ryou said suddenly. _Isn't it if you run, you forfeit? And the other one wins?_

_Oh yeah!_

_Might I remind you wolves go after the weak?_ asked Marik darkly.

_But the other aren't here. Yet,_ pointed out Joey, though skeptically.

_Yugi, just get over there then we'll all run for it,_ said Seto impatiently.

Yugi did so. He growled. The wolf growled. Yugi gave a feeble whimper and ran away, past the others.

_Let's go!_

The others followed hastily.

_That was a bit dramatic._

_Thanks.  
_  
They pelted away, leaving the brown wolf blinking confused as it's 'leader' high tailed away from him.

They ran for about a mile before reaching the edge of Snow Canyon. They paused before running, keeping it on their left. When they had reached the place they had started, they went north.

After a few minutes they stopped at the edge of a cliff. The canyon seemed to stretch endlessly ahead of them. The only way across seemed to be a wide bridge of packed snow that looked like it wouldn't support so much as a rock.

_We're crossing THAT?_ asked Malik reluctantly.

_No, we're jumping,_ said Yami sarcastically. _Of COURSE we're crossing that. Anyway, everyone line up. We'll have to go like a battalion, everyone in front. Line up!  
_  
_Yes sir,_ replied Bakura with mock respect.

They lined up, first Ryou then Yami then Joey then himself, his brother then Malik.

_Go!  
_  
They took off, trying to keep in pace with each other. Seto felt the snow crumble slightly just as a paw left the surface. It was a miracle that they didn't fall.

--

Seto was starting to tire. The bridge didn't seem to have an end.

The others were also showing signs of fatigue. Once Joey had staggered right into him and it was all he could do from falling and bringing Mokuba and Malik down with him.

_Keep in line,_ reminded Yami for about the 60th time.

_Are you okay, Mokuba?_ whispered Seto in private thought-speech.

_Yes niisama,_ answered Mokuba, confidently.

They went on but obviously in a slower pace compared to the one they had started with. Though the edge of the crumbling bridge caused to only half-fall, Seto had a feeling something bad was going to happen if they didn't reach they edge soon.

Just as the end finally came into view and they were all breathing sighs of relief, Ryou stumbled.

_Ah!_

_No!  
_  
It happened very fast. When Ryou had fallen, he had tried to climb back up, but the Millennium Ring had caught on an icicle below the bridge, pulling him back down. Then the bridge had fallen away from him completely.

Yami had seen this and grabbed a Ryou's snowy fur but he too, was pulled down. Joey grabbed him by the tail and strained to keep his balance.

It didn't work.

The snow crumbled and Malik dived past Seto, dug his teeth into Joey's hind leg and held on.

_Ow! Watch it!_

_Shut up or I'll drop you!_

Mokuba grabbed Malik and Seto quickly got a hold on Mokuba. Maybe, just maybe, they could just get back up and keep running. But the bridge seemed to have other ideas.

A sharp crack! later and the snow and ice supporting them gave way. All 6 wolves fell, still holding onto each other like a living chain.

_AAAHHH!_

Seto kept a firm grip on his brother with his teeth but it was hard to hold on without hurting him.

Then he realized something. They were falling down, true but they also seemed to be going forward. The cliff wall loomed up, closer than ever.

A split second later, Seto felt all the breath knocked out of him as he hit the cliff face. His paws scrabbled wildly, trying to find a hold. Somehow, miraculously, his hind paw found a small ledge and he go one front paw into a crack.

They had stopped falling but Seto didn't know for how much longer he could support them. Apparently, the others were dangling, facing away from the cliff. His jaws were starting to ache.

_Mokuba! Let go of them,_ he said desperately. The weight of the wolves was pulling his brother down, and Seto's teeth were ripping his brother's flesh.

Mokuba refused. Seto knew that everyone was probably in pain, trying to keep a hold on everyone else.

_Kaiba? Can you try and turn us around so we can get on the wall?_ Yami asked with forced calm.

_Easy for you to say,_ grumbled Seto, trying not to panic. _I don't think I can hold you up, much less turn you.  
_  
_Hey!_

__

What?

_There's hole here!_ called Ryou. _I think it leads to a cave!_

__

Get in it then!

Seto just managed to see Yami swing Ryou back and he disappeared into the cliff. The weight lessened slightly.

_Lotsa room in here,_ reported Ryou.

_Kaiba, bring us lower._

_I'll try,_ muttered Seto. He carefully placed his hind paw on a lower rock. It broke off and he slid a bit lower before getting a grip.

_Ow! Kaiba!_ complained Joey as the rock hit him on the head.

_What?! You try this!_ he snapped. His neck was starting to cramp in his awkward position, but he concentrated on not letting go.

_Joey!_

Joey swung Yami by the tail and threw him into the cave. Afterwards, Seto had a slightly easier time lowering his brother, Marik and Joey.

Marik swung Joey and let go. He missed the hole but managed to grab the edge with his front paws. Yami then dragged him in.

Seto finally managed to turn and Mokuba and Marik anchored onto the wall. Mokuba released Marik, who slid down and into the hole.

Mokuba cautiously went down after him. As soon as his brother was safe, Seto slipped in last. Seto stretched his neck painfully. Well, at least they were all safe.

Seto couldn't see much in the dark. He blundered forward slightly and plowed into Marik.

_Move over, will you?_ he said snappishly.

The others weren't moving. He heard a throaty growl from deeper in the cave and he realized.

They weren't alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey, this is BEWD. I just want to apologize for being gone for so long. Anyway, here it is finally, Chapter 9! Enjoy. ;D

**Yu-Gi-Oh:** _Wolf_

Chapter 9

Seto heard the growl again. What ever it was, it wasn't happy. He nudged his brother against the wall, out of the way of danger in the meantime.

_I think it's a bear,_ Bakura said from up front.

_Are there any tunnels over there, tomb robber?_ asked Yami tensely.

Luckily for Bakura, he had better night vision than the rest of them. Seto decided he didn't really want to know why.

_Yup,_ came Bakura's completely calm, almost bored reply. _3 or 4._

_All right. Follow Bakura._

_Wait, we should onto each other to keep from getting separated,_ Marik said, though he too sounded completely comfortable in the dark.

Seto grabbed Marik's tail in his mouth before motioning for Mokuba to grab his.

_Okay, readysetrun!_ yelled Bakura, probably ecstatic about being able to boss the Pharaoh around.

Marik jerked forward, catching Seto by surprise and he ended up pulling out most of Marik's tail fur before stumbling.

_OW! Watch it!_ Marik snapped.

Seto spit out the fur before hurrying to catch up with the others, who had just turned a corner.

The bear, Seto heard it though couldn't see it, roared and rumbled after them.

Seto strained forward and managed to grab Marik's tail again. It was insane. They were pelting down a dark, seemingly endless tunnel with an angry grizzly bear on their tail. Couldn't get any worse, right? Wrong.

Huge boulders were littered across the floor. This proved to be no problem for the bear, who crashed right through them. The wolves on the other hand, had to weave left and right, almost always crashing the one holding onto them into the rock instead.

Seto had already sustained multiple bruises and he was sure the others had too, due to the sound of bumping ahead of him every few seconds.

The bear seemed intent on catching those that had disturbed its hibernation and tore after them. Seto could hear the crashing and scraping of stone as it tore after them as they ran blindly.

_Narrow point here!_ Bakura called from the front. _Remember to duck!_

Seto darted under the low crag. Just as his brother slipped past it, Seto heard the grizzly smash head first into it. It gave an outraged bellow that slowly grew softer as they put distance between them and it.

When they had left the bear far behind, they stopped and let go of each other to try and catch their breaths.

_That was fun,_ said Joey. _Let's never, EVER do_ _that again._

_Bakura? Where are we now?_ Yami called.

_Why do you always ask ME?_ asked Bakura grumpily.

_Duh, you're in front._

_How many tunnels, Bakura?_ Yami asked, impatiently this time.

_Let me count... Zero,_ said Bakura smugly.

_A dead end?!_

_Um, yeah, looks like that,_ Bakura said sarcastically.

_Why in Ra's name did you lead us to a DEAD END?!_

_Fine, if you don't like me leading, YOU lead._

There was a sound of scuffling and Seto guessed that Bakura had pulled Yami ahead.

_Fine then. C'mon I'll lea-_

But Yami's thought speech was cut off and there was a dull thud.

_OW! BAKURA!!_

Bakura laughed.

_You could have at least TOLD me there was a stalagmite here!_

Seto smirked.

--

They were walking through twisting tunnels, occasionally bumping off the walls. Seto was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic again. He could barely keep himself from pelting full out down the tunnel.

_Hey,_ said Joey suddenly. _I smell something! Something like-_

_6 wolves about to lose their minds?_

_No, like… fresh air!_

Joey pushed past the others to get in front. Seto heard him running, no doubt following his nose.

They crowded through the tunnel, trying to keep the sound of Joey's footfalls in their hearing range.

After a few yards of running, Seto too smelled the cold breeze up ahead.

_Yes!_

All of them burst out of a hole, spraying snow in all directions. For a moment, they all lay panting in the sunshine, glad to be free from the narrow tunnels.

_Wow. I think I nearly lost my mind in there._

_You and me both._

_Look!_

Seto turned to look where Mokuba was staring. A huge mountain, so tall the top was shrouded in cloud, loomed over them. Somewhere behind it, they could see the faint outlines of more mountains but none looked as monstrous as the one closest.

They had reached their goal. The tallest mountain.

_Hey! That means we should be human again, right?_ Ryou asked.

_Wrong,_ Yami corrected darkly. _We'll have to get to the top first._

_Great._

Seto impatiently glanced around. There were no trees in this particular area. Just snow and rocks. And those mountains.

_We need to hunt before we scale THAT,_ said Marik, nodding at the mountain.

Seto trotted a little way away from the others and climbed to the top of a rock formation. He could see quite a distant from his post.

Then he noticed something in the shadow of a rock ahead of him. A darker than dark shadow?

No.

It moved forward and Seto saw the glint of bright blue eyes, similar to his own. A wolf! Before Seto could even move, the wolf went forward enough to give Seto a mischievous grin before melting out of sight.

Seto stared blankly at the spot it had been. A real wolf wouldn't have done THAT. Then who-?

_Hey! Kaiba! Keep up!_

Seto turned and saw the others heading closer to the mountain. He scrambled down the rock and hurried to keep up.

--

Seto sighed in exasperation. They had been sniffing around the base of the mountain for quite a while now and STILL no sign of food. The only other animal they had come across was a snowshoe rabbit that had been gone before they could even glance at it a second time.

Yami flopped down on a nearby rock panting.

_Ok, let's take a break._

_Tired already?_ Seto sneered, trying not to show his exhaustion.

The others came over and also lay or sat on the rock with the tri colored wolf. That is, except Joey. He continued to snuffle hopefully through the snow.

_Joey! Come on and rest for a bit!_ Yugi called to him.

Joey continued to sniff. They continued to watch him. He went around a boulder, blocking himself from their view.

_YES!_

Seto jerked in surprise from Joey's thought-speak yell.

_C'mon! I found food! Food!_

They instantly got up and trotted towards the boulder.

Suddenly a loud snap! and a sharp yelp of pain cut the air.

_Joey! You okay?_ called Mokuba, concern evident in his voice.

_Owowow…_

The pack quickly ran the rest of the way towards and around the boulder. Joey was lying next to a log, a dead rabbit a few feet in front of him.

'Maybe Wheeler tripped and broke his foot,' Seto thought, unconcerned. 'Maybe-'

Then he caught sight of the steel trap closed around Joey's front right paw.

_JOEY!_

Yami was first to reach him. He grabbed the top of the contraption, braced the bottom with his paws and pulled. But it was no use without hands.

Seto glanced around. This was his chance to pay the dog back for the ice incident. All he needed was a good strong stick. His eyes stopped on Malik's Millennium Rod.

((NOTE: not for those of green minds. ;) Heh heh.))

Without warning, Seto ran forward and grabbed the Rod in his teeth. The cord slipped up over Malik's head and it came free.

_HEY!_

Marik grabbed onto the other end of the Rod and braced his paws.

_GIVE IT BACK!_

_I'm just borrowing it!_ Seto growled and yanked on it. The sheath came off in his teeth and he and Marik fell backwards in opposite directions.

It would have to do.

Seto scrambled to his feet and towards Joey. He jabbed the sheath between the jaws of the trap.

_Kaiba, what do you think you're doing?_ Joey demanded weakly.

_Paying you back,_ Seto snapped. _Now hold still._

He placed the middle of the sheath on the log and pushed down on the other end. Leverage.

The jaws protested as they were slowly, centimeter by centimeter pried apart. Yami and Ryou grabbed the fur along Joey's back and yanked him free.

_Th…Thanks,_ muttered Joey.

_Just don't get in trouble again. I'm not going to save your butt next time,_ Seto answered, turning away.

'One down, 2 to go,' Seto thought to himself.

Marik, annoyed, went forward and snatched up the sheath Seto had left lying in the snow.

Yami went carefully towards the rabbit, eyes keenly looking for more traps. Once close enough, he swiftly grabbed it by the ears and carried it back to the others.

_Not enough for all of us. We'll have to ration it._

Yami ripped it up in 6 pretty-much-equal-but-not portions and threw a piece to each wolf in turn. Seto caught his and lay down to eat it.

Somehow the idea of eating something raw had become normal. Seto gulped down half his share and gave the rest to his brother before standing.

_Niisama, that's YOURS, _Mokuba said, batting in back at him with a paw.

_I'm not hungry,_ Seto lied. _You have it._

Before Mokuba could protest further, Seto had pushed it back at him and trotted off. He got to the top of a rock not far away and lay down, resting his head on his paws. He watched the others eat.

He realized that whoever had done this to them as right. Though not purposefully they has started getting along.

Yami stopped shooting death glares at the 'tomb robber.'

Bakura stopped shooting death glares back.

Marik didn't seem to care that he could easily get the other's Millennium items.

And he, Seto, wasn't fighting with Wheeler. Much.

Seto wondered if it would be the same once they were back to normal.

He hoped not.

Or did he?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm back finally after a million years! Here is the last, end and final chapter of Wolf! The grand finale! Anyway, thanks to those who have still been loyal after all this time and thank you for your support!

**Yu-Gi-Oh:** _Wolf_

Chapter 10

It wasn't long before they started towards the mountain. Seto, all the while, kept his eyes peeled for that wolf.

They reached the base of their goal, which loomed up high above them. Here they stopped, looked at the mountain then at each other. None of them seemed to want to climb up first.

Seto shook his head exasperatedly and pushed past the others. He had just placed one paw on the mountain when he felt a tremor run through him. Confused, he tried to stop but realized he was climbing anyway.

Fear gripped him. He hadn't decided to climb! There seemed to be something wrong with his brain-!

It took him a minute to realize his wolf instincts had seized control. He struggled to push them aside but it was like trying to get his own soul out of his body. Then again, some people had already done that for him... but that wasn't the point.

He watched himself bound from rock to rock, showering the others with snow and dislodged dirt. It was like someone had simply pushed him out of the driver's seat and he couldn't do anything about it.

((Note to people who know Animorphs: This is similar to how a controller feels))

_Kaiba! Get back here!_

Bakura had scrambled after him and grabbed him by the tail. Seto didn't know much about his wolf instincts but he DID know that it hated being grabbed by the tail. A lot.

It whirled out of Bakura's grip and snapped at him, jaws inches from closing over his muzzle.

_What the h-!_

_Niisama!_

_I can't st-!_ Seto tried to yell desperately as the wolf forced him to start climbing again, quickening its pace. No. He couldn't get his thought speech through with the wolf in the way.

The others were hurrying after him. Then the wolf stopped. It turned to look over its shoulder at the approaching wolves. The wolves on HIS territory.

The wolf started to leap and Seto saw whom it was aiming for a split second before. Mokuba.

_No!_

Seto braced himself and so he ended up half pouncing, half not. The wolf, confused by the interference tumbled. Changing its mind, it switched tactics at the speed of light. It began running up again.

When it reached a small ledge, it turned and launched itself onto the others. This time, Seto couldn't stop it as it joined forces with gravity.

It knocked into Marik with full force. It was all Seto could do to stop it from closing its teeth around the tomb keeper's neck.

The Millennium Rod tangled with the string of his locket, preventing them from separating.

_GET OFF, KAIBA!_

Seto felt teeth dig into his back and attempt to drag him off. Snarling viciously, the wolf resisted and continued to rip at Marik.

Marik in a desperate attempt to get Seto off him bit the cord of his locket, untangling them and shoved him away with all four paws.

Seto slid back on the hard packed snow and knocked into Joey, the one who had grabbed him. Joey slid back about 5 feet and knocked into a pine tree, which promptly showered him with snow and pine needles.

The wolf had pounced at Marik again when Yami leapt out of nowhere and rammed him hard in the side. The wolf yelped in pain and missed it's target. They tumbled together in the snow.

They rolled a few feet away, then his rival deftly pinned him down. The wolf thrashed wildly, growling as it tried to push Yami off.

_Kaiba! Get a grip!_ Yami commanded.

The wolf stopped struggling very suddenly, confused by the sudden commanding voice in it's head. Seto took this opportunity to get back in control.

Then there was silence.

_Back off, Yugi,_ Seto growled suddenly, feeling grumpy. Yami got off and Seto rolled to his feet.

_N-Niisama? You okay?_

Seto felt ashamed. It was his fault. HIS. He had nearly killed them. Without even answering his brother, he grabbed his broken locket in his teeth and plowed up the mountain.

_Kaiba-kun!_

No. It was too dangerous for him to stay with the group any longer. He would have to get there by himself. Alone. Like before.

The others were calling him back. He had to get away! He would have to trust them to protect his brother. After all, how could he protect Mokuba from himself?

Footfalls behind him. The others were closing in fast. He jumped into a snowdrift to hide. He heard them get farther away and watched them disappear over a crag.

He slipped away and began trotting to the other side of the mountain. He would meet them at the top. Once he was sure he was out of sight, he put his locket down, trying to figure out a way to mend it.

Finally, he settled on using a bead of sap he had scraped from a pine tree with deep gauged scratches that looked like the result of bear claws in it's trunk. He stuck it onto both frayed ends of the string and fixed it.

He hung it on a low bush branch with his teeth and awkwardly slipped it over his head. He had pulled it free from the brambles when a thought-speech voice came from just behind him.

_Baka, Seto._

He whirled on the spot, tensed for battle. A wolf was stretched out, relaxing on a rock not 2 feet away from him. He recognized the eyes. This was his anonymous stalker. The wolf's sea green fur also gave away it's real identity.

Seto's eyes narrowed.

_Noa._

Noa smirked and flicked his tail.

_I tried to warn you._

_Warn me about what? _Seto snapped, annoyed.

_I tried to warn you what would happen if you got separated from the group._

Seto froze. Yes. Now he remembered. That voice had told them something when they were first sent here. That had been Noa...?

_Do you remember what I told you, **niisama**? _Noa asked tauntingly.

_Shut up._

Seto racked his brains for a few seconds. He couldn't remember. It had been a fairly long time ago. And so much had happened since then. Then it hit him.

Noa easily read the horrified look in his eyes.

_Yes, Seto. Your companions are walking right into a trap. It's impossible for them to get out without your help. With only five wolves, they'll all die. Because of you._

Seto glared at him. _You're lying._

But somehow, the triumphant look on his stepbrother's face made him feel uneasy. He turned away and began climbing again, trying not to look rushed or worried. Like he didn't care what Noa said.

_Better hurry, Seto._

Seto didn't answer him and quickened his pace. He trotted faster and faster then went in an all out run. Bounding up a non-existent path.

An angry bellow of a bear ripped the once still silence and shook the ground.

Seto ran faster. He could just make out the others as they turned to look, horrified at the grizzly bear. How had it gotten out of the cave!

_Great! Our friend's back! Make a run for it!_

They tore away, luckily towards Seto. He hurried over and joined them as they turned and ran along a narrow ledge.

_Big brother!_

Seto gave his brother an eye smile as they tore along, the grizzly hot on their tails. He glanced back. For something so big, it sure could move.

_Just in time Kaiba. Now we can all die together,_ one of the wolves up front said bitterly.

They continued on, shifting to single file so they could move quicker along the narrow path that wound up the mountain.

Once again, Seto looked back. Nice. Not only was the bear fast, it had good balance too.

Suddenly, Yami, who was in front, skidded to a halt. Ryou knocked into him. Everyone plowed into the ones in front of him. Seto, confused, looked up to see why they had stopped. They had reached a hulking boulder right in their path.

_Climb!_

Yami glanced back apprehensively at the charging grizzly before leaping. He snagged the top of the boulder with his paws and struggled up.

All the yamis quickly took over their hikaris for faster work. One by one, they managed to climb up. There was a collective sigh of relief when they had jumped down onto the other side.

'That wasn't so hard,' Seto thought.

WHUMPH!

The boulder creaked threateningly. Seto glanced around panicked and saw it was on the top of a hill in the path. If the bear managed to push it, they would all be crushed. On the other hand, if THEY pushed it...

_Push the rock!_ Marik called, getting the same idea as Seto.

They threw themselves against it, pushing with all their might. The bear retaliated. Seto was gasping from the strain. There were more of them but the bear had more raw strength.

_Work together!_ Yami gasped. _3 of you push, the other 3 brace the rock!_

Seto, Yami and Joey began pushing the rock, fighting against the bear. Marik, Bakura and Mokuba braced the boulder whenever they inched up so it would go down again.

'This might actually work-!'

The thought came only fleetingly. Then he was distracted as the boulder suddenly gave way and tumbled down towards the bear. Gravity became their friend. All 6 of them stumbled, falling from the sudden release of pressure.

The last they saw of the grizzly was it tumbling off the cliff. It's roar echoed, then faded.

They just lay on the cold ground, panting. There was silence except for ragged breathing all around.

_Everyone still okay?_

There were sounds of affirmation from each of them. It took them about 5 minutes to rest up and get back to their feet.

_We're nearly there,_ Mokuba said bracingly, starting up the path again.

Seto followed suit. They were nearly there. Soon they'd be home.

As they climbed, Seto had time to think. He was sure this was a virtual game, with Noa being involved.

He glanced up front where his rival was. Yami probably thought this was magic. Most likely some nonsense about the 'Millennium Items' or something like that. Yeah right.

His thoughts wandered back to Noa. Then something occurred to him.

Yes, Noa had taunted him and made him feel guilty. But he HAD helped him. He had been the one to remind him and prod him to go back with the group.

Seto glowered at the ground. It was true. Noa had saved them. No matter how much he hated to admit it.

_Yes!_

Seto looked up just in time to see Joey leap triumphantly onto the peak. They all clambered up. Finally. They had reached the top.

The peak was a plateau was quite small comparing to the mountain itself. It was only about the size of half a tennis court. A stiff cold wind blew and swirled up snowflakes.

Seto smirked. Now that really gave it away.

A large red neon sign hung suspended in mid-air over the center of the plateau. It read 'EXIT.'

Joey trotted happily towards it. But he was within 5 feet of it when the wind picked up very suddenly.

_Agh!_

The others didn't feel it much, but Joey sure did. The wind was so strong, it made Joey's fur stand on end sideways and he was actually being pushed to the side. He backed off with difficulty and crouched on the ground, panting.

_Ok. Bad idea._

_Let's move in a group,_ Ryou suggested. _Then we might be dense enough to-_

_Good idea,_ Yami said, catching on quickly. _Let's do it. Stay close and move slowly._

They bunched together and moved forward. Seto felt the wind hit him like a wall and he staggered. Malik bumped into him.

_Keep going...!_

They pushed forward, staying low, fighting the wind that moved so fast it was hard to draw breath. The gale continued to whip at them mercilessly as they moved through the barrier.

They were nearly there.

With an almighty heave, the six wolves tumbled into the eerie calm of the eye of the storm. Directly under the exit sign.

FLASH!

Seto opened his eyes. He was on the floor of his dark office. He stood cautiously, giving himself a once over. Nothing different. He was himself again.

He glanced at the clock. The cheerful digital numbers read 2100. ((that's 9 pm for those confused ;D)) Hadn't that been the time before everything happened?

Had it been a dream? Yes. Maybe.

Seto went upstairs, dismissing everything as a figment of his imagination. Nothing more.

In his room, he took off his trench coat and took off his Duel Monster card locket. Then he felt a small lump on the string. Confused, he studied it.

The string appeared to have been broken, but now it was mended... Seto swallowed hard. It was mended with a small piece of tree sap.

/ /\ \

Author's Note: Well, thats it! Good bye! You can go now!


End file.
